A Hard Romance
by ygirl87
Summary: A story based on the new Puss In Boots movie.Puss/Kitty. When the gang finds out that Puss has a Gf they start askin stuff. What will happen when they finally meet her? What will they say? Will they like her? & how did these 2 meet? Read 2 find out!


Hi I am going to attempt to write a Shrek story today. :D It's about the new Puss In Boots movie! Cuz it doesn't have a fanfic account yet. I should know I cheecked. Twice. So I hope you all enjoy and stuffies! I sound way too cheerful...OH WELL! :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Shrek or Puss In Boots! Boo... I wish I did...:(

Donkey was at Shrek's house with his cute little deformed children and couldn't help but notice Puss wasn't there.

"Hey Shrek!" Donkey yelled rather loudly.

"You don't have to yell Donkey I'm sitting right next to you." Shrek said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh. Ok well do you know where Puss is?" He asked.

"No. Now that I think about it I haven't seen him all day. I wonder where he is."

Meanwhile...

Our bad little kitty was out in the woods doing what seemed to look a lot like...CUDDLING!

"Let go of me." A female cat said pushing Puss away playfully.

"Come on Kitty." He chuckled.

"I have to go now Puss." Kitty sighed.

"What so soon?" He said in a disappointed tone.

"Si, you should go too."

"Huh?" Puss said confused.

"Don't you think your friends are wondering where you are?" She said looking around.

"Oh yeah I forgot about them, so will I see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"If my over protective father will leave the window in the bathroom unlocked again then si." She said as she rolled her eyes at the thought that she has to crawl out the bathroom window, just to see her boyfriend out in the woods.

"Well then you better get back before he comes home." Puss sighed as he kissed Kitty good-bye.

"Bye mi amor." He said as she ran home. He stayed there looking at her until she was out of sight. As he turned to go back to Shrek's house, he saw Donkey and Shrek starring at him.

"Who was that?" Shrek said all sly like.

"Uhh...h-her...n-nobody" Puss studdred.

"Sure didn't seem like nobody." Donkey smirked.

"Really she's nobody!" He said looking back slightly making sure she couldn't hear him.

"Uh-huh sure. Well let's go." Shrek said walking towards his house. Donkey just smirked at Puss the whole way there.

"What? I told you she's nobody." Puss said after having enough of the burro staring at him.

"Sure." Was all that Donkey replied. As soon as they got there Donkey yelled "PUSS HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" to everyone. Puss just smacked his forehead knowing that his secret has been reveald no point in denying it now.

"Really! Who is she? What does she look like? Is she nice? Why haven't you told us?" Were all the questions coming out of everyone's mouth. Puss just sighed and sat on Shrek's chair and started answering his friends questions.

"Ok what do you want to know about her?" He sighed.

"Well for starters what's her name?" Fiona asked sitting on the floor with everyone else.

"Her name is Kitty, Kitty Softpaws."

"Kitty Softpaws? What kinda name is that?" Donkey asked and Puss glared a mean glare at him making him shut up. "Sorry."

"Next question."

"Why haven't you told us that you had a girlfriend?" Gingie asked.

"Would you like all of your friends peering into your love life?" Puss asked.

"Nuff said." One of the pigs said.

"Why haven't we had the pleasure of meeting her?" Fiona asked.

"Because it's hard enough for her to come see me for the few minutes she can without getting caught. To introduce you all to her would be even harder." He said.

"Why would she get caught?" Shrek asked.

"Her father doesn't let her out, she has to crawl out of her bathroom window just to come see me. Then she needs to get past the gaurds and don't even get me started on her step mother!" He said.

"Wow. Why would she do that just to come see you. I mean if I was a chick I would..." Donkey started but was cut off by Puss pulling out his sword. "Shutting up now." At that Puss put his sword back in it's pouch.

"I think she should run away. No girl deserves to be locked up away!" Fiona said remembering her time being locked up in that tower.

"I agree, but who knows what her father would do to her if she did. The man isn't exactly sane you know." Puss sighed.

"Well me and my babies got to go home, cuz If were not home by dinner then I don't get my waffles." Donkey said rounding up his kids and leaving out the door. Shortly after DOnkey left it started to pour...hard. Puss was looking out the window thinking that he had to get home.

"Hey Puss you could stay here, it's raining really hard out there." Shrek said knowing how cats hated water.

"I wouldn't want to impose." Puss said being polite, even though he knew they weren't going to let him go out in this weather.

"What kind of friend would I be if I just let you walk out in that? Stay you can sleep there." Shrek said pointing to the couch.

"Thank you." Puss said as he sat on the couch.

"No problem. Good night." Shrek said going into his room where Fiona and the babies were waiting. Puss kicked off his boots, laied down and covered his face with his hat. Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard a voice outside.

"Puss." It whispered. Puss ears lifted up and he got up and opened the door, to see Kitty standing outside completely drenched.

"Kitty? Amor, what are you doing here?" Puss whispered inviting Kitty inside and closing the door quietly. Making sure not to wake up the family of ogars sleeping in the other room.

"My drunk father found out I escaped, that's what happened. I've never seen that man so angry before, he beat me senseless. And that's nothing compared to what my step mother did to me." Kitty said in a guilty tone.

"They beat you? Why would they do that to you? I thought he loved you." Puss said confused.

"Well it turns out what he really loved was the money he made out of me. You know child support and all, the money that I guess was supposed to go to me three years ago."

"I'm so sorry coraz n." Puss said hugging Kitty tightly.

"Don't go soft on me Puss." Kitty said jokingly.

"What are you gonna do now?" He asked worried.

"I don't know yet the only thing I could think of doing as soon as I escaped was looking for you. I followed you here a couple times when you didn't know it." She smirked.

"Interesting. You can stay here with me but we have to leave in the morning."

"And why is that?" Kitty asked tilting her head a bit.

"Shrek doesn't know that your here. That's why.

"Right." She said.

Yay first chappie! I hope you review and stuff! Oh and you may notice Kitty is my Avatar well, nuff said.

YGIRL OUT!  
> <p>


End file.
